The next generation
by Serenabishop97
Summary: Years after meeting the bots, Miko, Jack and Raf had children of their own. After they die their kids go and find the Autobots before the Decepticons find them
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on years after Prime. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Maria was sitting outside the front of the school waiting for her friends Serena and Rebecca. The three of them were close because their parents had known each other when they were their ages. Maria was the oldest at sixteen, Serena the middle one at 15 and Rebecca the youngest at 12. Five minutes past and the two came out of the school. Maria smiled at them.

"What took you two?" Maria asked her two best friends.

"Serena. She almost had detention again." Rebecca said

"Hey not my fault I think school is pointless." Serena said to the two girls.

Maria shook her head. Her father did say Serena's mother, Miko hated school just as much as Serena. The three walked to the house they all lived in. Once there they saw it was quiet. Maria was confused. Usually her father, Jack left some of the lights on. Maria's phone then went off.

"What?" she said out of confusion.

She flipped open her phone and read the message.

'Do not come home! Stay with Serena and Rebecca!'-Dad.

Maria was beyond confused. Serena looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Dad texted me saying not to come home. I have no idea why." Maria said looking at her friends.

Before they could figure out why their house blew up and knocked the three girls back. They were all horrified. Maria then realized why her dad sent that message.

"He knew something was going to happen." Maria said

"C'mon. Lets head to the secret house we have." Serena said.

"I agree with Serena. Our parents would want us to stick together." Rebecca said.

The three girls then walked to the secret house they had created in case something happened to their home, that way they had somewhere to stay. Unaware to them they were being watched by a robotic bird recording them. Once it got the information it needed the bird returned to the Nemesis. The moment it returned it landed on Soundwave's chest and he showed the other Decepticons what was discovered.

Starscream saw it was three children who looked like Jack, Miko and Raf before they killed them.

"So they had children. Perhaps we should meet them." Starscream said.

"That is a good idea. Knowing their parents they kept the fact they knew about us secret. Prepare to leave." Megatron ordered his men.

Once they left he grinned. Oh he would enjoy the look of terror on the Autobots faces when he tells them their pets are dead. Meanwhile back with the kids, they had entered their secret house. After closing the door, Maria saw there was three packages and their names were on them. They picked them up and opened them. Maria was shocked to see the object her father never took off.

Serena got the guitar her mother cared for like a second child. While Rebecca got her father, Raf's laptop. They all had tears in their eyes and smiled weakly. They then saw a fourth package with all of their names on it. Maria opened it and saw a picture of their parents when they were younger with a large group of giant robots. Maria felt there was a piece of paper there as well.

"Huh. Hey our parents left us a note." Maria said.

"Dude what are you waiting for, read it." Serena exclaimed.

"Maria, Serena, Rebecca. We haven't told you about the friends we made when we were your age. They're called Cybertronians. In the picture are the Autobots. Our best friends. We kept it from you because we didn't want our enemies to find out about you. They are called Decepticons. Stay far from them especially you Maria. If they learn you are my daughter, Megatron will kill you. Stay together and try to find the bots. We love all of you remember that. Love Jack, Miko and Raf your parents" Maria said as she read the letter.

She looked at the two others. Guess they had the best parents ever.

"Our parents were friends with giant robots. Cool!" Serena said.

"No not cool. Our parents also had evil robots after them. And I think they were the ones who killed our parents. We do what dad suggested and find the Autobots before the Decepticons do." Maria said.

Serena and Rebecca nodded. They gather up enough stuff to last them a while before leaving. Before they could get far a blast almost hit them. They immediately knew who it was.

"Well there goes finding the bots before we're found." Maria said.

The planes and car transformed and the three kids knew this was bad. Megatron looked at them.

"So it seems your parents did a good job hiding the fact you were born." he said.

Serena then snapped before Maria could stop her.

"Yeah because they didn't want you harming us." she snapped.

Maria knew they could piece together who their parents were just by their personalities.

"Defiantly Miko's daughter." Knock Out said

Soundwave pointed to Rebecca and showed a image of Raf.

"You would be correct about that Soundwave." Starscream said.

Then Meagtron looked at Maria and knew her father had to be Jack because she wasn't showing any sigh of fear.

"Then the last child would have to be Jack's daughter." he said.

Maria glared at the Warlord and put Serena and Rebecca behind her. She knew this would not end well for them. Maria silently hopped the Autobots would come soon.

Done. Review and no flames


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Sorry about the wait. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Maria knew this would go horribly wrong. She made sure Serena and Rebecca were behind her. Maria just glared at Megatron waiting to see what he would do. The Warlord simply smirked at the teen.

"You are definitely Jack's daughter. He gave me the same glare years ago." Megatron said causing Maria to look at him confused.

She knew he was trying to get her to lower her guard but that was not happening. Megatron then noticed the key to the Vector Sigma around Maria's neck. The other Decepticons then noticed.

"So Jack gave you the key to the Vector Sigma. It seems those three pests knew what was going to happen." Starscream said.

The three girls then realized the Decepticons were the ones who killed their parents. Rebecca just about marched up to them but Maria stopped her. She knew Rebecca and Raf never got angry but when they did it was a sight to behold. Serena just glared at them until they were knocked down by other Cybertronians. The girls saw it was the Autobots. One of them picked the three up and raced to get them to safety. Maria saw it was the red and white bot.

"Are you three alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Thanks for getting us out of there." Maria said.

"Are you one of the bots our parents knew?" Serena asked a little too excited.

"Who were your parents?" he asked confused.

"Jack Darby, Miko Nakadia and Rafael Esquizvel." Maria said.

Before the bot could answer them three others came up. Maria could tell they knew their parents very well.

"Ratchet are they ok?" the yellow and black one asked.

"They're fine Bumblebee. I think Arcee and Bulkhead rubbed off on you with being protective." Ratchet said.

Maria could tell the bots acted like family. Then three other bots came up. Serena couldn't hold in her questions anymore.

"Who are you? Do you remember our parents? mmf." Serena said before Maria covered her mouth.

"Sorry about Serena. She gets the asking several questions at once from her mother." Maria said.

"Who are your parents." Arcee asked.

"Jack, Miko and Raf." Ratchet answered for the three kids.

The bots were shocked at the news. Serena snickered at their reactions.

"Where are they?" Bulkhead asked.

"They were killed by the 'cons." Serena growled out.

Arcee was furious, Bumblebee was horrified and Bulkhead was saddened by that. The red and blue bot looked at them. He knew they were the same as their parents.

"Did they tell you about us?" he asked and Maria shook her head.

"No. I think it was so they could keep us safe. Dad left us a note with a picture of them with all of you." she explained.

"I am glad to see that you three are unharmed." he said.

"You know who we are but we don't know you." Maria said.

"I am Optimus Prime. You already met Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet. And the last two autobots are Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus" Optimus said and Maria nodded.

Serena and Rebecca looked at the bots and knew they would be able to help them. Maria looked at her two friends and realized something.

"We're on the top of the Decepticons target list aren't we." she asked Optimus.

"I am afraid so. Your parents caused them to be targets of the Decepticons as well just by helping us stop them."

"Here we go again." Ratchet grumbled causing the kids to be confused.

"What?" all three said.

"Your parents tended to nearly give us spark attacks with certain events." Ultra Magnus said.

All three girls nodded understanding. The bots transformed and they got into or on their parents old guardians. On the way there the kids explained everything that happened during the time their parents raised them while the bots were on Cybertron trying to rebuild it, only for it to end in failure. The three girls planned to stay with the autobots and help them defend earth where their parents left off. They would make them proud of them. Maria, Serena and Rebecca knew this was a dangerous journey but that didn't scare them. They would help defend earth until their final breaths.

 **Done. This fanfic will just be these two chapters. Reveiw and no flames**


End file.
